paradise_bluefandomcom-20200215-history
Helios Volturi
Overview A young cadet in the Marine Corp. He's usually seen uniformed and toting two pistols strapped at the side of his waist. He's fairly outgoing and talkative. Background He's versatile, efficient and loud. But there's more than meets the eye, which is not all that surprising to those who know not of this young adult's past. He was born and grew up in a broken family within a rich city in the North Blue, his family lived without worry until a certain point. Money stopped coming in after his father's passing when he was only 12 years old, causing Helios and his mother to fend for themselves in the cruel and harsh world. Ever since then both Helios and his mother did whatever they could to maintain a roof over their heads and their bellies full of food. His mother worked at the local bar, whereas Helios himself ran whatever errands he could for whatever money he could take even if it meant not getting paid at all sometimes. Before long, Helios found himself tip-toeing around the criminal world. One small yet shady errand could keep him well fed and clothed for weeks. But these didn't come without risk. A growing young teen without a father figure didn't know where to go. That's where he met Nagare. A teen of questionable personality and motives, but he shared a certain portion of his past with Helios. He too had grown without a father and slowly over time they'd eventually grow to become what one would call friends even if Helios did prefer to keep Nagare at a certain distance since their personalities often clashed in high-stress situations. Though busy in their own ways, they'd often bump into each other sooner rather than later in an errand or two. At the turn of 18, Helios had already seen enough to know that he didn't want to go down this path any longer. He had never experienced or seen these things happen first-hand but he had heard enough to know they were true. His mind knew there was a choice he could make. But his heart told him otherwise. And nothing can ever keep a man from his heart. Helios and Nagare devised a plan together. This one time they'd meet eye to eye and agree on something for once; it was time for a change. But soon their plans fell apart, way too soon. Nagare wanted to set sail and be a free man roaming the seas whereas Helios had seen too much. He wanted to join the Marine Corp. Once again, their opinions and personalities clashed one against the other. And unfortunately, there would be no way to change Nagare's mind. He was truly set in his ways. A man's heart can never be changed and as such, both friends parted ways and tried their best to forget about each other. Helios survived on his wits and wisdom, he managed to battle the elements and survive all the way up to this point. It felt as if his life had only just begun anew. All that he had gone throw turned him into the man he is today. As a fresh new cadet, he wears his uniform with utmost pride and joy. Category:Characters